Something Different
by The Touch of Love
Summary: Edward Cullen and the mysterious new girl? Rumours about them were flying amok. An outsiders view on Edward and Bella's relationship


_Something different_. That was my first thought. They were different, unique and beautiful. I don't know what it was about them that drew everyone in. It was like moths drawn to a flame. Everyone looked at them and saw something different. Whether it was their inhumanly good looks, the way they never seemed to eat, or the strange way they held themselves. For me it was the way the sometimes acted, the way they were so perfect – it was unnatural. Then there was also the fact that though they were not siblings they were all so alike. So different, yet so similar. I was the only one who seemed to notice this. They all had the exact same, deathly white skin tone, the same eyes, though they seemed to range in tone from liquid amber to a shiny onyx. And all their faces were devastatingly perfect and inhumanly beautiful. I was the only person who found this unnerving. Usually everyone else's thoughts were too lust ridden to actually notice anything else about them. Though every person in Forks had a huge crush on one of the Cullen's no one could actually pique the interest of one of them. For the boys it was definitely a lost cause. The gorgeous Cullen girls were all taken. They were all dating each other. This didn't actually bother me but everyone else was shocked. I didn't get it. I mean, they weren't actually related. If they wanted to date, then let them. This meant, though that all but one of the Cullen men were taken. Edward was the only one left. He was so strange though, so moody, and he never seemed interested in anyone. Until Bella came.

Isabella Swan. Or Bella, as she asked everyone to call her. Daughter of police chief Swan; she came to stay with her dad when she was seventeen. I always liked her. She was sweet and funny and caring, but above all she was different; like the Cullen's. She came from Phoenix, the valley of the sun but she had that same chalky white skin tone as the Cullen's. She had beautiful brown eyes, and full lips but she was just ordinary, like the rest of us. She was the object of all the boy's affections her first few weeks but that was only to be expected. She was the shiny new toy. She was a novelty, her in Forks, where novelties were rare. Of course every boy would have a crush on her. It was natural. What was different, though, was when one of the Cullen's took an interest in her. Edward Cullen and the mysterious new girl? Rumours about them were flying amok. Everyone was shocked. It was not hard to understand, though, when you saw them together. They were so in love. They fit together perfectly. They were soul mates. Like yin and yang, pepper and salt, peanut butter and jelly, they complemented each other perfectly. They were destined to be together. Anyone could see it. That's why they were all so shocked when he left.

All the Cullen's left. It was completely unexpected, shocking, to say the least. They just took off in the middle of September, a few days after Bella's birthday. People said they went to LA. I don't know why, but I didn't believe it. Perhaps because I had never seen one of the Cullen's in the sun. I felt like there was some unexplained reason behind that which I would never get to know. Anyway, the Cullen's left and Bella…just fell to pieces. She was broken. She was lifeless for months after they had gone. For the first week no one heard anything from Bella. She didn't show up at school or work.  
Rumours were that she had gone crazy, was catatonic, I didn't know who to believe. After that week I saw her and I was scared- I was really scared. Her eyes had red rims around them, like she'd been crying for days, and they had dark circles under them, like she hadn't slept. She looked considerably thinner too. After seeing her, I was shocked. Had it really only been a week since I last saw her? She had changed so much. She looked a lot older, and more worn, too. This was not the face of a lovesick teenager recovering from a bad breakup – this was like someone had died. From that first day back at school Bella was silent. She had always been quiet, shy even, but this was different – it was like she was purposefully ignoring everyone. She was quiet and unresponsive. She never talked curt or volunteered information. She never spoke unless asked a direct question – even then her answers were short and brusque. She blatantly refused to answer any questions about the Cullen's and although they were eager for gossip no one pushed it. The must have seen the incomprehensible pain in her face whenever anyone mentioned the Cullen's. Most people living in the town liked Bella, and everyone heard about the pain she was in, so, needless to say when the Cullen's returned they were not very popular.

When they returned, and Bella forgave them, everyone was taken aback; it was the source of the town gossip for days. No one could understand how she could forgive them, and especially Edward after the pain he put her through. I think my guess was quite close though. True love was irrational. Edward and Bella were truly in love. Shortly after the Cullen's came back was graduation. We all threw our caps in the air. I noticed Bella threw her cap a little late. She looked quite discouraged. I dismissed it as graduation nerves before noticing all the Cullen's had a similar expression on their faces. I pondered over it for a moment then shook my head and tried to forget about it. I soon did. I only saw the Cullen's once more after that. At Edward and Bella's wedding.

They got married fresh out of high school. I received an invitation two weeks after graduation. The wedding was scheduled for August thirteenth, just a few weeks away. The date surprised me. I hadn't pegged Bella as that sort of girl. She had always struck me as the smart, sensible type, who never rushed into things. She was a completely different person with Edward. It seemed like she would do anything he asked her to do. Rumours flew, speculating why they would get married at eighteen. Mostly people thought she was pregnant. I didn't agree with them. Bella didn't seem that type of girl.

I went to their wedding, of course. It was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere – they smelt gorgeous. The bride and groom were by far were the most beautiful people in the room. They looked thrilled to be together, finally. And in that second I knew Bella had made the right choice, marrying Edward. She was destined to be a Cullen.

I never heard from Bella again, after the wedding. I hope everything is all right with her. I wonder if she has a daughter. Or a son? Whatever has happened to her, I hope she is happy. I wonder, does she still remember me? I remember her. I will never forget the Cullen's. They were something different, I knew that at first sight.

**What do you think? Was it all right? Please review.**


End file.
